Dirty Blood
by Fanficaddicttion
Summary: A murder of some old friends lead Nick, Hank, and Monroe to a surprising new discovery. Rated T to be same. Please read and review. Constructive cristism is appreciated but NO FLAMES!
1. the murder

Dirty Blood

Chapter 1: The murder

Nick and Hank drive are at the station when the call comes in. "What?! We'll be right there!" said Hank hanging up the phone

"It's Jarold and Carly Kempfer." Said Hank

Nick nods and they go out to the address. They drive the car up to the house and come out to meet Woo.

"This is a little more normal than usual. " said Woo

"What do you mean?" asked Nick

"Shooting. No weapon . There is a bullet stuck in one of the walls. Looks as if it came from .16. " said Woo as he took them to the scene of the crime.

"Any idea what sick son of a bitch did this?" asked Hank angrily

"Sorry, Detective that's up to the two of you to figure out." Said Woo "My condolences." Said Woo leaving

" My first thought would be their family but they are still incarcerated." Said Nick "We better get the bullet analyzed we'll find out more when we do. "

Hank tightens his fists as Nick took the bullet out of the wall. "Don't worry, Hank. We'll get whoever did this."

"When we do I'm going to kill that son of a bitch." Said Hank

Later at the station, a sergeant comes up with the evidence. "The bullet is.16 pistol. Bullet appears to be brand new. " said the sergeant who then walks away

"Let's see who sells. 16 in Portland." Said Nick

"I got a place. Mitchell's weapons on Elm." Said Hank

"Well, what are we waiting for. Let's go." Said Nick

They drive to Mitchell's and enter the shop. There is a man behind the counter. "Hello, gentlemen. How may I help you?" asked the man

Hank and Nick show their badges "I'm Detective Nick Burkhardt this is my partner Dectective Griffin. We'd like to ask you a few questions."

"Certainly. " said the man

"Have you sold any. 16 guns recently?" asked Nick

"Of course. That's very popular especially for home defense. In fact, I sold one to a man and his wife last week. They seemed very nervous about something. " said the man

"Do you remember the name of the man?" asked Nick

" Yes. It was Lawrence. I should have their address here. " said the man looking through the rolodex.

"What is this about?" asked the man

"Mr and Mrs. Lawrence may be involved in a murder." Said Nick

"That man and his daughter I heard about on the news?" asked the man

"Yes." Said Nick

"I couldn't believe Mr. Lawrence and his wife would do that they seemed like such a nice couple." Said the man. He hands Nick the address.

"Thank you." Said Nick

The guys leave the gun shop.

"Let's pay a visit to The Lawrences." Said Hank

"Let me do the talking when we get there. " said Nick

"I'm fine." Said Hank

"He was your best friend. You're not." Said Nick "You are too personally involved. Just let me handle it."

They drive up to the address. Nick knocks on the door. A mid aged man answers. "May I help you?" asked the man

"I'm Dectective Burkhardt. This is Dectective Griffin… Mr. Lawrence?" he asked

"Yes, I'm Allan Lawrence. What is this about?" asked Allan

"We just have some questions for you and your wife. " said Nick "May we come in?"

"Of course." Said Allan letting the detectives in and leads them into the living room.

"What's going on?" asked Mrs. Lawrence when she sees the detectives.

"Are you two familiar with the Kempfer family?" asked Nick

"Of course. My husband and I have been friends with Jarold for a long time and our daughter Kimberly happens to be friends with Carly. They go to school together. Why has something happened?" asked Mrs. Lawrence

"The Kempfers were found murdered this morning. We found a bullet we believe may belong to a gun you bought recently. " said Nick "You said you had a daughter? Where is she?"

" You don't think Kimberly had anything to do with this. She would never do anything like that." Said Mrs. Lawrence

"We have to take all possibilities into consideration. Where is she?" Nick asked

"I took her…" started Mrs. Lawrence

"You took where, Mrs. Lawrence." Said Nick

"I took her over to Carly Kempfer's. She and Carly had a big exam today they were going to study together last night . They did that sort of thing all the time. She wasn't there when you went to investigate?" asked Mrs. Lawrence.

"No." said Hank

"O my…" said Mrs. Lawrence

"Mrs. Lawrence, if you know anything else you should let us know." Said Nick

Suddenly Nick sees her change into a blutbad.

"I'm afraid I don't." said Mrs. Lawrence

"Are you sure, Mrs. Lawrence?" asked Nick

"Yes, I'm positive." Said Mrs. Lawrence

"Then good afternoon. " said Nick handing Mr. Lawrence his card "Call me if you can think of anything else."

Nick and Hank leave. Mrs. Lawrence and Mr. Lawrence look at each other. "Maybe I shouldn't have lied to the police."

"No, you did the right thing. The police wouldn't understand and they wouldn't know how to help. " said Mr. Lawrence

"I hope she's all right and that she comes home." Said Mrs. Lawrence

"I hope so too. I hope so too." Said Mr. Lawrence


	2. Weird Times at Miller High

Disclaimer: I do not own Grimm

Chapter 2: Weird times at Miller High

"I think we need to find out more about this Kimberly Lawrence. Let's go talk to some of her classmates and teachers." Said Nick

Nick and Hank type in her name in their database and Miller High school pops up.

"Miller High 268 Spring Street. " said Nick

They drive up to the school and go into the principal's office. "May I help you, Gentlemen?" asked the secretary

"I'm Detective Burkhardt this is my partner Detective Griffin. We're investigating a murder we have reason to believe one of the students may be involved. We'd like to speak to Principle Walters." Said Nick

"Of course. Go right in." said the secretary

They enter the principal's office. A skinny black woman ,who looks lie the spy from skyfall, is sitting behind the desk.

" Ms. Walters? We'd like to ask you a few questions about one of your students. A Miss Kimberly Lawrence." Said Nick

"What about Miss Lawrence?" she asked

"Has she been having any problems here in school?" Nick asked " Does she act out a lot?"

"No. Kimberly is one of our model students. She's on the honor role and has never spoken back to any of her teachers. There have been no decline in her grades either." Ms. Walters said

"We'd like to speak with her teachers. " said Nick

"Of course, they should be in the teachers lounge having lunch." Said Ms. Walters. She gets on the intercom. "Will Mr. Smith, Mr. Jones, Mrs. Moore, and Miss Stevens please report to my office, immediately!"

The teachers go to the principal's office and see the detective. " Hello, I'm Detective Burkhardt. This is detective Griffin we'd like to talk to you each individually about Kimberly Lawrence."

"Is there an empty classroom we could go into?" asked Hank

"You can use this office. I was just about to head to lunch myself." Said Ms. Walters.

"Thank you." Said Nick

Ms. Walters gathers her things and leaves. The teachers go to wait in the outer room. Mr. Smith a skinny mid aged balding man "What could you tell us about, Kimberly?" asked Nick

"She's a very bright student. She's in my AP History class. He is always on time and gets her homework in on time. She doesn't always participate in class but she's a very hard worker. I've never had any trouble from her in my class. " said Mr. Smith

"Have you noticed anything off about her lately?" asked Nick

" No. She seemed fine. " said Mr. Smith "What is this about?"

"We believe she was involved in a murder." Said Hank

"A murder? Kimberly Lawrence? I don't believe it!" said Mr. Smith "And I won't!" Mr. Smith slammed the door behind him as he left. A fat bearded man entered the room.

"I'm Joseph Jones. I'm Kimberly's science teacher." Mr. Jones said sitting down which looked like a rather difficult.

"Mr. Jones, how would you describe Kimberly?" asked Nick

"She is very eager to learn and explore new ideas. She is very hard working and seems to want to learn. That's hard to find in a student. She does ask some unusual questions sometimes. She once asked if evolution could create a mutant that was part human and part animal. I told her that we haven't advanced that far into evolution yet but perhaps somewhere down the line it could be possible. " said Mr. Jones

"When did she ask you this?" asked Nick

"Last week. " said Mr. Jones " I doubt it's relevant information."

"It could be if she was taking drugs…" started Nick

Hank picked up on what he was getting at " She could be having hallucinations which might cause her to lash out."

"Lash out about what? What is this really about?" asked Mr. Jones

"We believe that Kimberly was involved in a murder. " said Nick

"Murder? Never! Kimberly Lawrence would never hurt anyone or anything! We're talking about a girl who refused to dissect a frog because she thought the idea was barbaric! A girl who could hurt a frog wouldn't kill people! " said Mr. Jones getting up an getting in the detectives faces " If you arrest the poor girl for murder then I hope they take your badges away!" Mr. Jones changes into a Leo.

"Relax, Mr. Jones we are just taking every possibility into account. However, I'm afraid Kimberly is our best lead right now. " said Nick

"I'm telling you she didn't do it." Said Mr. Jones

"Mr. Jones where were you this morning at around 7:30am?" asked Nick

"I was in a faculty meeting. " said Mr. Jones

"Can anyone verify that?" Asked Nick

"Yes. The heads of all the other department were there and so was principal Walters." Said Mr. Jones " Now, excuse me, Gentlemen but I would like to go finish my lunch." Mr. Jones got up and left the room.

The interviews with Mrs. Moore the math teacher and Miss Stevens the English teacher went about the same as the other interviews. So, they decided to talk to a couple of students. They told Nick and Hank to talk to Marissa.

"That Mr. Jones was he?" asked Hank

"A Leo." Said Nick "And the Lawrences were blutbads."

"So, Kimberly is a blutbad too? Maybe she's trying to get rid of other wesen she believes are unworthy." Said Hank

"Perhaps, let's talk to her friend Marissa before we decide on anything for sure." Said Nick

Marissa was sitting in the cafeteria eating her lunch when the detectives walked up to her. "Marissa Carmine?" asked Nick

"Yes." Said Marissa

"I'm detective Nick Burkhardt. This is my partner detective Griffin. We'd like to ask you a few questions about a friend of yours… Kimberly Lawrence." Said Nick

"Why? What's going on?" asked Marissa

"We believe she may be involved in a murder. How close were you and Kimberly?" asked Nick

"Kimberly and I have known each other since we were six. We live next door to each other." Said Marissa

"You do? When was the last time you saw Kimberly?" asked Nick

"Yesterday, I saw her from my bed room window she was arguing with her mother as she and her mother got into their car. I assumed she was going over to our friend Carly's house. " said Marissa

"Have you talked to her anytime before that? Had she been acting different lately? Has she been hanging out with a new group of people?" asked Nick

" I saw her on Friday. Here at school. Carly, Kim, and I always meet for lunch here in the cafeteria. I was a little concerned that they weren't here so I texted both of them but no response yet. No, she hasn't been acting differently. Kim hasn't been hanging out with anyone else as far as I know." Said Marissa suddenly her phone bings indicating a text message.

Marissa quickly looks at the text. Gets a little scared but then looks back at the detectives with a straight face.

"Who's the text message from?" asked Nick

" Kim… she just told me that she's fine." Said Marissa

"May I see the message?" asked Nick

"Why?" asked Marissa

"I'd like to see for myself." Said Nick

"Ok, she really wrote… They're here. I gotta go. " said Marissa showing the detectives the message.

"Who is she talking about?" asked Hank

"I don't know. " said Marissa

Hank gets right up in Marissa's face "WHO IS SHE TALKING ABOUT!"

"Really. I don't know." Said Marissa scared

"Hank!" said Nick pulling him away from Marissa " I know you want to take action but you are too involved let me handle this." "Are you sure you don't know?" Nick asked Marissa

"No. But I could ask." Said Marissa. Marissa texts Kim back.

A message pops up on Marissa's phone " No time to explain. They are everywhere. I did something horrible to two who impersonated Carly and her father. Can't go to police because they wouldn't understand and for all I know they could have taken over the police force. I'm leaving town. I recommend you do too. Talk to you later. Best friends forever. ~ K.L. " Marissa read

"Any idea where she might have gone?" asked Nick

"No… wait, she has family in Seattle she may be trying to get there. " said Marissa

"Thank you." Hands her a card "If you can think of anything else. Call me."

"Ok." Said Marissa "But, just so you know cryptic messages and paranoia really aren't like her at all."

The detectives leave.

The sky was dark when Kimberly was woken up. She had fallen asleep in the woods after texting her best friend Marissa to let her know she was planning on leaving town. She decided to take a nap and that night would be the best time to leave she figured it was the least likely time to see "them". She was wondering who had woken her up when she looked over and saw a kind looking man. She had met him before. He was a watch maker and his name was Monroe. That's all she knew about him. That and he was friends with her parents.

"Kimberly? What are you doing out here?" he asked

" Fell asleep." Said Kimberly

"I can see that. Why aren't you at home?" Monroe asked

"I…" she wasn't sure how to finish that sentence

"You got into a fight with your parents? Don't worry. I understand. I fought with mine sometimes too. Come on, I'll call them to let them know you're ok, make some tea, and we'll let things simmer down, and I'll take you home first thing in the morning. " said Monroe

"Thank you for understanding." Said Kimberly

Monroe helps Kimberly up and they go to Monroe's house.

A few minutes later Monroe is pouring tea for the two of them. He turns around and hands Kimberly a cup. She takes it and is about to say thank you when she freezes dropping the cup on the floor.


	3. identity crisis

Chapter 3: Identity Crisis

Hank and Nick are in Captain Renard's office.

"So what have you got?" asked Renard.

"Carly and Jorald Kempfer were killed at 7:30am by a .16 gun we believe was registered by a Mr. Allan Lawrence. Mrs. Lawrence a witness said she saw Mrs. Lawrence and Kimberly arguing as they were getting into the car. Witness assumed it was to the Kempfer place. We talked to some of the Kempfer neighbors who said they saw the Lawrences go to the house the night before. They also said they heard a lot of yelling from the house this morning and a gun shot go off which is why they called the police. We also went to Miller High where Kimberly went to school. The teachers seem to hold her in very high regard but when we spoke to a friend of hers a girl named Marissa Carmine she got a message from Kimberly. Something about how they were everywhere and she was leaving town. Also a confession to the murder of the Kempfers. We think Kimberly may have been experimenting with hallucinagins " said Nick

" So no hard evidence of that?" asked Renard

"Just the odd text and the fact that there is no other motivation." Said Nick

" That's not enough. Find someone to back that up." Said Renard

"What's wrong?" asked Monroe

"Stay away from me!" said Kimberly getting up and backing away from Monroe

Monroe walks closer to her concerned "Are you all right?"

"I said stay away!" yelled Kimberly getting out a gun and pointing it at Monroe

"Whoa! Ok, there is no need to resort to that… let's talk about this. Put the gun down." Said Monroe

"You're one of them." Said Kimberly

"I know. I know you're confused and scared. But you have nothing to worry about. I'm just your friend Monroe Silas. Just like you're Kimberly Lawrence. No need to be afraid. We're the same." Said Monroe

"What do you mean the same?" asked Kimberly "You're one of them!"

"We're called Wesen. Well, I am specifically a blutbad. You are one too. You just happen to be a late bloomer. Most Blutbaden find out who they are at 12. In rare cases like yours you discover who you are later. This is why you were fighting with your parents I presume." Said Monroe

"Yea. " said Kimberly

"It will take some getting used to but once you see the changes in yourself it won't be so bad." Said Monroe "And your parents are blutbaden too so they'll help you get adjusted and if worse comes to worse I can help too." Said Monroe. "Now just put it down."

"You're lying I'm not like you!" yelled Kimberly

" You are. You just need to accept it and put down that gun." Said Monroe "You have to trust me. Put it down." Said Monroe stepping forward

"I told you to stay away from me. " said Kimberly she pulls the trigger.

Monroe leaps out of the way. He runs towards her and tries to wrestle the gun away. He vogues to scare Kimberly into dropping the gun but she accidentally pulls the trigger hitting Monroe in the shoulder.

Meanwhile, Nick and Hank go back to the Lawrence house. "What do you want?" asked Mrs. Lawrence

"We have some more questions about your daughter ." said Nick

" I told you everything I know." said Mrs. Lawrence

"You're lying to us! It's a felony to lie to the police!" said Hank

"Ok, I might no a few things. Come in." said Mrs. Lawrence

" We heard from a neighbor that the day you took Kimberly over to the Kempfers you had an argument?" asked Nick

"Yes. That's true." Said Mrs. Lawrence

"What about?" asked Nick

"You wouldn't understand." Said Mrs. Lawrence

"Try us!" said Hank irritated

"She kept saying she didn't want to go anywhere with me. That I was kidnapping her and was just using taking her to the Kempfers as an excuse." Said Mrs. Lawrence

"Were you?" asked Nick

"Of course not. She had been very irritable lately and we thought if she spent time with one of friends it would calm her down." Said Mrs. Lawrence

"So, she's been acting different lately." Said Nick

"Just since yesterday morning." Said Mrs. Lawrence

"I don't mean to be so direct but could this have anything to do with being her a blutbad?" asked nick

Mrs. Lawrence gets scared " You're a grimm. That's really why you're after Kimberly. You think that she… How wrong you are detective. Our daughter did not kill the Kempfers for the reason you think."

"So, you do believe she killed them!" said Hank

"Yes. I do. " said Mrs. Lawrence "She's scared and confused. She doesn't understand what she's doing."

"You never told her what she was. Did you?" asked Nick

"No, she was such a late bloomer we didn't think we had to. " said Mrs. Lawrence "We tried to explain yesterday but she wouldn't listen. Kept yelling that her father and I were monsters so we called the Kempfers and had her stay with them for a few days. They must have changed in front of her. Detectives when you find her please remember she doesn't understand."

"I'm afraid that's no excuse for murder." Said Hank

"Any idea where she might have gone?" asked Nick

"We had family in Seattle but they moved recently. If she's still in town I can only think of one place. We have a friend in town his name is Monroe Silas. He's a blutbad. He lives…" started Mrs. Lawrence

"I know where he lives. " said Nick

"You know Monroe?" asked Mrs. Lawrence

"As a matter of fact I do. " said Nick "Thank you for your time, Mrs. Lawrence."

Nick and Hank drive to Monroe's house. They knock on Monroe's door but there is no answer so they ram down Monroe's door. "Monroe! Monroe! Monroe!" yelled Nick as he sees Monroe on the floor and sees Kimberly standing next to him with the gun.

" Freeze!" said Hank. Kimberly sees him and Nick and runs out of the back door leading from the kitchen.

Nick and Hank go after her and Nick dials Wu. " We have a suspect who is on foot last seen going South on Elm, suspect as brown hair and brown eyes, 5'2'', approximately 140 lbs, Caucasian, goes by the name of Kimberly Lawrence. Also we need an ambulance at 125 Elm Street." Said Nick.

"Hank, you stay with Monroe. I'll go after Kimberly." Said Nick

"No. I'll go after Kimberly!" said Hank

"You'll kill her if you go after her!" said Nick

"You're damn right I will." Said Hank "Jarold was my oldest friend. I'm not going to let his death go!"

" You are too personally involved. Wait with Monroe. I'll handle this. " said Nick. Nick's phone rings. "Yea. Ok. I'll be right there. " said Nick

Nick gets in his car and drives to the edge of town where he sees Kimberly and stops the car. "Kimberly! Kimberly Lawrence!" Nick swerves the car in front of her. He then stops and gets out of the car. "You are under arrest for the murder of Jarold and Carly Kempfer and the attempted murder of Monroe Silas." He puts hand cuffs on her and then starts to read Kimberly her rights as he puts her in the car.

"You don't understand. They weren't Carly and her father and that wasn't Monroe Silas. They were hideous monsters!" said Kimberly

"They were two coyotls and a blutbad. You are a blutbad too and I get that you are confused but that is no excuse for murder." Said Nick

"I'm telling you that they are monsters and I'm not!" yelled Kimberly

Nick looks at her but nothing happens. Nick gets confused and Kimberly notices.

"What?" asked Kimberly

"You aren't changing. If you were wesen you would be changing." Said Nick

"That's the word Monroe used. What is that?" asked Kimberly

"It's a person who is also an animal. It's like a subspecies of human." Said Nick "But you can't be one. But you can still see them can't you?" he asked

"Yes. I have been seeing them." Said Kimberly "How do you know what I've been seeing?" she asked

"I'm what's known as a grimm ( a wesen hunter). I think you might be one too. That's the only explanation. " said Nick

"You've been through, what I've been going through?" asked Kimberly

"Yes, I have." Said Nick "But that's no excuse for what you've done. You killed two people. One of whom was your best friend."

"I'm horrible. I deserve whatever I get." Said Kimberly

They drive to the station. Later, Hank and Nick are finishing up the paper work.

"So, she wasn't blutbaden?" asked Hank

"No. She's a grimm who was adopted by blutbaden." Said Nick

" That's kind of odd." Said Hank

"It's really not our place to judge. Though, if I was a blutbad and I adopted a Grimm I would have been a little more prepared for what might happen." Said Nick

"So would I ;if the Lawrences had she wouldn't be getting life in a mental institution." Said Hank

" Perhaps you're right." Said Nick "Perhaps you're right."

Later, that night, at the hospital. Rosalee is standing by Monroe's hospital bed. "I wish I had been there." said Rosalee

"There's nothing you could have done." said Monroe

Nick walks into the room "How are you doing?" he asked Monroe

"Good considering..." said Monroe " It takes more then another blurbed and a gun to get rid of me."

"You mean a grimm and a gun. Kimberly's not a blurbed." said Nick

"Mary and Allan never told me that." said Monroe

"Would you tell anyone if you adopted a child you thought might be a grimm?" asked Rosalee

" Actually, I probably wouldn't. I feel bad for her though. She was just a scared, confused kid." said Monroe

"A scared, confused kid in a confusing scary world. To be honest if I had found out if I were her age and I didn't have aunt marie around I may have done the same thing."

The End


End file.
